pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family Episode Writers
Season 1 (1986) # Care-a-Lot's Birthday (Peter Sauder) # Grumpy's Three Wishes (Peter Sauder) # The Great Race (J.D. Smith) # Home Sweet Homeless (Steve Wright & Mike Silvani) # Lost At Sea (b.p. Nichol)/The Sleeping Giant (Peter Sauder) # The Big Star Round-Up (J.D. Smith) # The Camp Out (John de Klein)/I, Robot Heart (J.D. Smith) # The Braves of The Brave (Peter Sauder) # The Long Lost Care Bears (J.D. Smith) # Birthday Bear's Blues (J.D. Smith) # Grams Bear's Thanksgiving Surprise (John de Klein) # Order on the Court (Heather MacGillvray)/The All-Powerful Mr. Beastly (John de Klein) # The Cloud of Uncaring (Peter Sauder) Season 2 (1987) # The Wrath of Shreeky (Peter Sauder) # Bright Heart's Bad Day (John de Klein)/The Magic Lamp (John de Klein) # Desert Gold (Steven Rauchman)/The Gift of Caring (John de Klein) # The Two Princesses (Steve Wright)/The Cloud Monster (Steve Wright) # Grumpy the Clumsy (John de Klein)/The Purple Chariot (John de Klein) # The Caring Crystals (John de Klein)/The Best Way to Make Friends (John de Klein) Season 3 (1988) # The Care Bear Town Parade (Mike Silvani) # Hearts at Sea (John de Klein) # No Business Like Snow Business (Mike Silvani) # The Factory of Uncaring (Thomas J. King) # The Lost Gift (John de Klein)/Lotsa Heart's Wish (Mike Silvani) # The Showdown (Alan Swayze) # Caring for Spring (Thomas J. King) # The Turnabout (John de Klein)/Cheer of the Jungle (Mike Silvani) # Beautiful Dreamer (Carolyn Bennett & Josh Morris)/Care Bear Carneys (Steven Rauchman) # The Pirate Treasure (Mike Silvani)/Grin & Bear It (J.D. Smith) # Perils of the Pyramid (Mike Silvani)/Bedtime for Care-a-Lot (Alan Templeton & Mary Crawford) # The Fountain of Youth (Mike Silvani)/Treat Heart Baba and the Two Thieves (Thomas J. King) # Dr. Brightenstein's Monster (Carolyn Bennett & Josh Morris)/Care Fair Scare (Anne Langdon) # Mystery of the Phantom (Thomas J. King)/Under the Bigtop (Steven Rauchman) # The Most Ancident Gift (Steven Rauchman)/Ski Trouble (Mike Silvani) # The Care Bears Exercise Show (Laura Shepherd)/Care-a-Lot Games (John Flagg) # Grams' Cooking Corner (Arna Selznick)/A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables (Arna Selznick, Alan Bunce, Laura Shepherd & John Flagg) # The Thing That Came to Stay (John de Klein)/Space Bubbles (Alex Boon & Atul Rao) # Cheer Bear's Chance (Steve Wright)/A Hungry Little Guy (Dennise Fordham) # King of the Moon (Atul Rao)/On Duty (Marjorie K. Olmsted & Marjorie E. Olmsted) # The Secret of the Box (Thomas J. King)/The Frozen Forest (Steven Rauchman) # Grumpy's Little Friend (Nancy Early)/One Million C.B. (Mike Silvani) # Tugs the Brave (Thomas J. King)/Coconut Crazy (Dennise Fordham) # Bad Luck Friday (Anne Langdon)/Food Frolics (Paul Jacksties) # It's Raining, It's Boring (Eric Chui)/A Day Without Tugs (Alan Bunce) # The Fabulous Care Bear's Safety Game (Alan Bunce)/A Rhyme in Time (John Flagg) # Songfellow Strum and the His Magic Train (Jim Craig)/Music Video (Jim Craig) # Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (John de Klein, J.D. Smith & Susan Snooks) Category:The Care Bears Family Category:Episodes Category:Care Bears Episodes Category:Nelvana Writers Category:Writers